


love is not enough

by parano1d_android



Series: junebugs [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parano1d_android/pseuds/parano1d_android
Series: junebugs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133609





	love is not enough

She took the biggest butcher’s knife from the dark wooden block she kept on the counter. With a cloth over the hilt, she walked over to the guest in her kitchen. Calmly, she put it in front of her guest , the sound of metal hitting the wooden table filling her ears. “So,” She started out saying, shrugging her shoulders. “What are we going to do about this knife?” A sickening sweetness dripped off her voice, filling the cool silence of the room. He sighed, his grip on the spoon in his hand tightening. “I don’t know, Myra. Maybe making some nice butter statues.” He coldly said, not taking his eyes off her. “Sarcasm. I love you…trying to keep your last bits of humor, Rhys. Especially in a time like this.” She coyly retorted, gently sitting herself on the table. Myra took the knife in her hands again, twirling it in between her fingers. “It would be a shame if I just happened to…FLINCH,” She yelled, thrusting the knife at the man sitting next to her. He jumped back, knocking the chair beneath him back against the wall. “Myra, you’re not thinking straight.” He said, trying to hide the quiver of fear in his voice. She slid off the table, the click of her pumps hitting the tiled floor sounding through the room. The clicking followed her through the kitchen, until she stood in front of Rhys, standing on her tip toes. Shakily, he lifted his hand up to her face, brushing a piece of copper-brown hair out of her face. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and full of grief. “What would your mother think…” He quietly stated, his voice cracking. Her breathing became uneven and labored, her grip on the knife tightening. An inhuman scream erupted from her chest, and she swung the knife into his stomach, blood erupting from the wound. Rhys doubled over, a gurgle escaping his lips. His left hand covered the gash in his abdomen, his right up in the air, trying to block Myra’s attacks. There was a metallic noise in the air as she swung the knife downwards, bringing it into his chest again. Quickly, Myra stood up again. She tossed the knife to the floor, her breathing still abnormally heavy. She grabbed one of the kitten heeled shoes from off her feet, raising it over her head. “Please…stop.” Rhys sobbed out, trying to hold the blood inside his chest, but to no avail. Myra yelled out, slamming the heel of her shoe into his head. An agonized shriek came from the man on the floor, his blood pooling on the light colored tiles underneath him. She slammed the shoe into his head over and over again, Rhys crying underneath her to stop. Myra let go of the shoe, letting it fall to the floor in the pool of his deep crimson blood. She stood above him, visibly shaking. Every move she made was jagged, almost forced. She wrapped her fingers around the hilt of the knife, picking it up once again. He whimpered out, trying to keep any last grips on his consciousness. He couldn’t form words, his jaw broken and mind frayed. He closed his eyes, feeling himself falling away. A piercing pain in his chest brought him back, the intensity of it making him live again. His lungs failed him, the sounds of him choking on air and fighting to breathe filling the once silent kitchen. Myra’s breathing became audible again, and a laugh escaped her. He looked up at her, pleading with his eyes. A croak escaped him, causing her to scream in laughter. His eyes started to roll back in his head, the life in them dissolving. She slammed the knife into his chest again and again, his blood spraying all over her face and chest, a garbled scream fought its way through her lips, filling his ears. The last thing he heard was her breathing slowing down, and a sob surrounding him. “Oh dear.” She quietly said between sobs, holding his head in her hands. “W-wake up please Rhys.” The damage was irreparable even to the most skilled surgeon. She pulled his face into her chest, enveloping him in an embrace. She felt a sudden tightness in her chest, realizing what she’d done. She felt darkness creep into her vision, her breathing becoming heavier again. Grabbing the knife from Rhys’ chest, she stabbed it into her own, pain warping her mind. She cried out, collapsing on the bloodied floor. “I’m sorry…Rhy.” She quietly whispered, feeling darkness cover her vision.


End file.
